Spartans and Demigods
by Mr.P3pp3r8867
Summary: Lance is back and this time he's rocking the Halo universe. When Lance is sent mysteriously into the future, he meets up with Lasky, Palmer, Chief and Glassman. In trying to find a way back home, he will gain new allies, make new enemies, get new gear, and possibly cause some fun mischief. Will Lance get back home? Will things get crazy? Will I ever find my hot dog? Find out?
1. To the Future!

**hey Hey HEY! New Chappie! New Story! New Peoples!**

**Lance- So where am I heading now?**

**Me- Wait and see! I will say this, It's awesome!**

**Lance- I hope so because I've been getting abut bored.**

**Me- ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Percy Jackson or Halo. Rick Riordan and 343 Industries/ Bungie do.**

**Lance**

Its been three months since my visit to Japan. I'm glad to. If I had to eat another squid I would've blown a gasket. The sun was shining on the camp, adding to its peaceful feel. Campers were out and about, practicing their sword skills in the arena, climbing the rock wall, the usual. I headed off to the arena to teach the newbies how to use a sword. Inside was a bunch of thirteen year olds acting like.. well, teenagers.

I walked in to see one of the new guys showing off. "Yeah, I've fought with a sword before. I'm a pro and I can guarantee that I can beat our instructor." "Really," I said crossing my arms. He looked over. "I can easily beat the teacher. Speaking of which, when is the chump supposed to get here?"

I smirked, "That chump is me." He scoffed. "You don't look like a teacher..." Before he could finish I had my sword at his throat. "You didn't give me time to get ready," he whined. I pulled my sword away and headed about two yards away from him.

He lifted his sword in a battle ready stance. He charged, bringing his sword down. I grabbed it with my bear hand. The others gasped while he tried to pry it from my grip.

"How are you doing this," a new girl asked incredulously. I looked over, "I have the curse of Achilles. So does my brother." I yanked the sword out of his hands. He tried to get it back, but he couldn't get a real grip on it.

Giving up, he stomped back over to the others. I tossed him his sword. "Now if anyone else thinks they have what it takes, take your best shot." When nobody stepped forward I continued, "Now let's start off with a simple parrying technique." I pointed to one of the kids in the back. "You, in the back." He looked around then pointed to himself.

"Yeah you, come up here." He stepped forward timidly. I smirked as he took a shaky battle stance, "Relax man, I'm going to show you the technique, then you'll try it out on me. Okay?" He nodded. I showed him the move, slowly, then I motioned for him to try it.

When my sword clattered to the ground, he looked over to the group beaming. I walked over, retrieved my sword, and looked back at him. "Not bad man. Grab a partner and keep practicing."

I walked over to the benches and took a seat. The kids were practicing for the next two hours. They were breathing hard. I stood up, "That was a great practice you guys. Head to the showers then head back to your cabins." They slowy filed out of the arena.

I grabbed the swords left over and headed to the armory next to the armor stands. I opened the doors and set the swords in their respective spaces. Back outside, the sun was still high in the sky. I headed over to the Big House. Chiron had told me earlier that he had something big to tell me after I taught the newbies. I walked up the steps and opened the door. Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair form.

"Hey Chiron. You wanted to see me?" He looked up, "Hello Lance. I'm glad you're here. I have a mission for you at the request of Ares and Hera." I whistled. "It must be important if the god of war and Zeus's wife need my help." He nodded solemnly.

"Percy shall accompany you to Olympus as they have requested you." I nodded. "Sure thing." I headed to the Poseidon cabin, my cabin (me and Percy were biological brothers) I grabbed my backpack filled with the necessary demigod items: a ziplock bag of ambrosia, a thermos of nectar, a weeks worth of clothes, duct tape, a bottle of water, and about 500 dollars of mortal cash with fifty gold drachmas. Percy was waiting for me by Thalia's Tree. "You ready," he asked twirling the keys around his index finger.

"I'm more worried about your driving." He smiled and we headed one of the camp's three vans. We hopped in and Percy started the van. It took us only a few minutes to get to the Empire State Building. Inside, the old bellhop was flipping through a magazine.

"Hey man," I said walking up to him, "I'm here to see Hera and Ares." He handed me a key without even looking up. I walked over to the elevator. Percy was waiting by the doors, "You sure you wanna do this? It's only been three months since your unexpected trip." I smiled. "Don't worry. But just in case, tell Mom and Paul that I'll be gone for awhile." He nodded. The elevators slid closed. I inserted the key into the lock and twisted.

A new button popped up, I pressed it and waited. The floors passed by quickly. The elevator dinged and opened. I still stared a little in awe. Olympus still looked awesome. The mountain had a holo-foil way of changing colors. I started the climb up the walkway to the throne room of the gods. As I walked by, I noticed many of the godlings out and about.

Some stopped and whispered when I walked by. I kept on to the throne room. The gates loomed overhead as I approached. I walked inside, feeling dwarfed compared to the size of it all. The twelve chairs were in an Omega shape. Hera and Ares were the only ones here and it sounded like they were having a hushed argument.

Hera noticed me and made a silencing motion with her hand. "I miss anything important?" "We were discussing our... problem," Hera stated. "We're gonna have to send you to another time to solve our problem," Ares said bluntly. "Really? Well it's not the weirdest thing I've done but..." Before I could finish, a bright light flashed and suddenly I felt something hit my head. I was out instantly.

**Master Chief**

I slowly came to as the cryo-pod hissed opened. I stepped out of the pod and stretched my arms outward. I felt my armor, making sure nothing was wrong. My hand brushed the data-chip port that used to house Cortana.

As I headed to the mess hall on the UNSC Infinity, I recalled the events that played out on Requiem. The Didact had escaped with my and Cortana's help, Infinity crash landing onto Requiem, the New Covenant attacking, and eventually ending with me saving Earth at the cost of Cortana.

A few Spartan IV's were dining with each other. I grabbed a tray, picked my food, and sat myself down onto a secluded bench. After removing my helmet, I spooned the oatmeal down. It felt good to eat regular food again. I finished my meal, consisting of oatmeal, broccoli, water, toast, and an orange, and placed my helmet back on. I stood up and headed off towards the gym.

It was near the command deck of the ship. The gym was large enough to house half of ONI Sword Base on Reach. I went to the other side where the gravity was at its heaviest, grabbed two dumbells, and started my workout routine.

After two hours of working out, lifting, weights, and running, the comms in my helmet sparked to life, "Chief, I'm going to need you to come to the med bay stat," Lasky spoke over the comms. "On it." the med bay was near the aft end of the ship.

Inside, I saw Lasky with Commander Palmer and Dr. Glassman standing around an operating table. "I just don't understand how this is possible," Glassman fretted, running his fingers through his hair.

"What I want to know is how he was able to get on board without raising any alarms," Palmer said agitated. Lasky noticed me and beckoned me over. What I saw on the table was just a teenager. Next to the table was a backpack, but it looked like ones they used for a civilian school.

I turned to Glassman, "What's the problem?" "I think it'd be easier to show you." He grabbed a needle and went to draw blood from the teenager. The surprising part was the needle didn't pierce his skin. I glanced over to Lasky. "Where did you find him?" "We found him unconscious next to Palmer when she was waking through the halls."

I was about to say something when the teen groaned. He lifted his hands over his face. "Ooooohhhh what hit me," he groaned. Palmer and I stepped back as the child sat up. He looked around, his eyes setting on me. "What.. what is that?" Lasky stepped in front of him. "Ithink the better questions to ask are who are you and howthis you get here?"

The child seemed to hesitate. "I'm Lance. Lance Jackson. How I got here, wherever here is, is another story all together." Lasky looked over at Palmer, who nodded. He looked back to the child, "We've got time."

The child then proceeded to explain all sorts of crazy things. He claimed to be a demigod, the Greek and Roman gods were real. The monsters from the mythologies were real. "That can't be true," Glassman stated, "if they were real we would've found out about them."

Lance shook his head, "There's this thing called the Mist. It's this magical thing that hides all of the mythological stuff from mortals. Very few mortals can see through it because few mortals have the ability to see through it. The Mist bendsthe mind of a mortal to hide the mythological stuff, tricking their minds into seeing anything but the truth." He slid down off the table.

"Now can someone tell me where I am?" Lasky didn't speak for a few minutes. "You're on the UNSC Infinity." Lance seemed confused. Glassman spoke up, "Young man, I want to know something." The child looked over. "How is this possible," he asked, trying again to draw some blood. Lance chuckled. "I have the curse of Achilles which allows me to withstand any attack."

"So your weak spot is your heel," Palmer asked. Lance shook his head, "It's on the small of my back," he said pointing to the spot. "I think you can draw some blood without killing me." Glassman carefully inserted the needle into the spot causing the teen to wince in pain. After extracting a small amount of blood, he moved over to a computer and inserted the blood sample into the computer. It scanned the sample then printed a long piece of paper.

"Let's see what the computer has to say about you." He read the paper, afterwards, looking at Lance like he was from another dimension. "What is it," Lasky asked. "This says that he was last seen...i..in 2012." We all looked at Lance. "What's that mean? I'm in the future or something?" Glassman nodded, "2559 to be exact." Lance instantly lost all color.

He started to pace around, "This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening. Why would they... That's it!" "What's it," Lasky asked. Lance turned around. "We need to make a stop somewhere."

**So what y'all think? I know it doesn't have much action and Yes I know if Lance**

**really did get a shot in his Achilles spot he would've died, but it was the perfect **

**moment. Anyway, I will be working on my other stories, but you will have to**

**give me more time.**

**Until next time: DEUCE!**


	2. I attend a family reunion

**Hey Peoples! New chapter! Read and Review!**

**Lance- Is my snack bin still here?**

**Me- Mmmhmmm. I haven't found it yet.**

**Lance- Thank the gods!**

**Me- ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Halo. Rick Riordan and 343 Industries/ Bungie do.**

**Lance**

This ship ws huge! After my meeting with... whoever they were, I was taken on a tour of the ship. The doctor guy told me the ship was 6 kilometers long. I was led to what I was told to be the barracks. Inside, the huge lady stepped over towards a computer built into the wall while the doctor went with the other guy to discuss something.

The really big guy just stood there, staring down at me. "You know where something to eat is," I asked. He just stood there. I snapped my fingers under the golden visor, "Hey, big man. Anyone home?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was the tall lady, "Come on kid, let's get you some real UNSC clothes." She led me over to this weird booth thing. She led me over and placed me in the middle. She walked over to a computer thing and punched in something.

The booth thing whirred to life. Beams of light shot out. I felt like it was scanning me, but the next thing I know my clothes are replaced with a pair of pants, gray, and a t-shirt under a gray military jacket. "Are you serious? What was wrong with my old clothes?"

"It would've been a dead give-away that you weren't part of the UNSC. However, under Parangosky's orders we received while giving you the tour told us to bring you into the UNSC." She saluted. "Welcome aboard, Lieutenant Jackson."

After my clothes being changed and me somehow becoming a Lieutenant in this UNSC, we headed to what was called the command deck. As we walked, I kept wondering how this Parangosky even knew about me coming aboard. "So," I started, "how did this Paramgosky person know that I was even on board?"

The guy in the same clothing type as me answered, "We radioed it in as soon as we had you under the upmost security." We reached the command deck and I saw three things catch my interest.

The first thing was that we were in space! Second, the two old people standing like they had superiority. The last thing was all of the screens showing footage of things. I didn't pay much attention to the screens as to the fact that we were in space.

The old lady turned around. She reminded me of one of the Fates. She hobbled over with the help of a cane. "I was wondering when our guest was going to wake up."

"Ma'am we need to have a private conversation," the doctor said. She nodded and led us over to a hallway, turning into a door. We filed in and the door slid shut. "Now," she stated, "mind telling me who you are?"

I told her everything I told the others. The doctor handed her the same sheet he read. Her eyes grew wide as she read when I was last seen. I finished with, "We need to make a stop at the Empire State Building." "We aren't stoppingtawny where until you tell us why," the tall lady said. "I need to have a talk with someone on Olympus." The doctor spoke up, "I thought Mount Olympus was in Greece."

"The home of the gods is in America, last I checked, and it was over the Empire State Building." Parangosky thought for a while then agreed. I was led to a private room. The door slid closed.

I laid down on the bed. As the day replayed in my head, I realized how tired I was. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

*Time Lapse*

Someone was trying to shake me awake. "Come on kid, we're here." I cracked open my eyes to see the tall lady. Sitting up, I looked around. It was still the same. I stood up, stretched, grabbed my bag, and followed her to the mess hall, I was told, to grab something to eat. Not many people were eating so I grabbed a tray, grabbed some oatmeal, toast, and water, and grabbed a seat.

After I finished, I placed the tray on the stand (the one waiters use to collect trays) and headed off. I found the doctor in his lab. "Where do I go to get onto Earth?" He pulled out a radio, "Lasky, the kid wants to step onto Earth." A few minutes later the guy came by, "Follow me."

He led me to a set of double doors, which slid apart to reveal a huge tube/ elevator. I stepped on and the elevator went down. I was on the ground almost instantly. On the bottom, I saw a familiar sight. The Empire State Building loomed in the distance.

I headed there, taking in all the new things. Buildings were in better shape, highways had better foundations, and so many new things were for sale. I grabbed my mortal money, headed into a clothing store, and grabbed some new thing (t-shirt, a hoodie, jeans, and tennis shoes). I stuffed the military clothes into the bag, and headed off. Inside I saw the same old man sitting at the desk.

"Hey old man, long time no see." He looked up and his eyes grew wide. "Can you give me the key to the 600th floor?" His hand was trembling as he handed me the key. I walked to the elevator, inserted the key, pressed the Omega button, and waited.

The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open. The place still looked the same. I pulled the hood up and started off. Some new godliness were walking the streets but the older ones were still here.

A little godling ran into me. He looked like a seven year old, "Sorry sir." I smirked, "Don't worry little dude. Who are your parents?" He pointed back over to the direction and my heart nearly skipped a beat. It was Annabethh. She came running up, "I'm so sorry. lance here tends to run off." I kept my hood over so she couldn't see my face, "It's no problem." She picked up the little godling and was about to walk off when I stopped her, "If it's not too much trouble, can you tell me why your son was named that way?"

She turned around, "My husband Perseus Jackson had a brother who went missing. No one, not even Hades knew where he was. Percy was so stricken with grief that when our son was born, he honored his brother by naming our son after him." "Well, I'm sorry for your loss. Can you tell me something else?" "Like what?" "Are you a goddess?"

She chuckled, "It was soon after Percy's brother went missing. My mother, Athena, made me her lieutenant while Poseidon, Percy's father made Percy his lieutenant and he made Percy's mother immortal." I smiled, "Well, sorry for keeping you busy." "S'Okay." She walked off.

I made my way to the temple and house of Poseidon. In the center on a couch, he sat there sulking. I closed the door, causing him to lift his head a little, "Leave me. I am in no mood to see anyone." I pulled down my hood, "I guess that I'll just leave then."

He turned around. I thought Clairisse giving a hug was bone breaking, but Dad had me in a hug so fast I couldn't even register up from down. "Dad..your..crushing..me." He set me down, tears forming in his eyes. "I thought you were lost." I placed a hand in his shoulder, "Well I'm back. And let me tell you, I've had one heck on an experience before returning to Earth. Tell me, how much do you know about Infinity?" He laughed, causing someone to come rushing into the room. "Honey are you alright? I heard.." Mom stopped as soon as she saw me. "Lance?" I nodded.

She was like Dad, but she didn't let go of me, "Oh, thank goodness you're alright. I thought you were lost for good." I managed a smile, "Sorry for worrying you Mom. I'm here now." She looked over to Dad, "I can't wait to tell Percy." "Sally, I think Lance should reveal himself." I smiled, "I wonder how Zeus has been." Poseidon took onat a second to see my plan. He grinned, "I'll invite him, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico and Thalia." I grinned back then walked around the temple.

It was nice, considering how Mom had it look like our old apartment. The beds were still the same, the T.V. looked new, it was the same except for the t.v. Mom had come in, "Lance, you've missed so much over the years. All of your friends at camp are lieutenants for their godly parents." I smiled as I picked up a photo of me and Percy. "Yeah, we'll I can't wait to see their faces."

It wasa few minutes when the front door opened. I hid upstairs, and spied on everyone coming in. Travis and Conner were with Hermes. Jake was with Hephaestus and Leo. Jason and Thalia were with Zeus. Artemis walked in with Apollo and Michael. Hades walked in with Nico. Hera strode in with Annabeth, holding little Lance, and Athena. Dionysus came in with Pollux. Hestia came in as well. Demeter followed in with Ares and Clairisse.

Dad had everyone in a mellow party mood. They were all chatting, having a good time, when Dad spoke up. "I thank you all for coming here. I know it seems unusual but I have a surprise." Everyone was whispering among each other. Mom gave the signal (a simple brush back of her hair behind her ear). I stood up, and started to walk downstairs, hood up.

Annabeth nudged Percy, whispering, "He's the guy I met in the market place earlier today." I smirked, "Thank you all for coming. I'm so glad to see you all again. From what I've been told, it's been a long time." Everyone was murmuring, trying to figure out who I was. "Tell us stranger," Percy said,"who are you." I pulled back my hood. Everyone stopped suddenly. I smiled, "I'm back."

Percy and Annabeth were the most shocked. In a flash, I was in a hug between them. All of the old campers started to laugh and clap. Annabeth pulled back a bit, "Just where were you anyway?" "Well, one thing I know, I'm about to accept a quest from Hera and Ares and the next, I wake up on the ship UNSC Infinity." Percy laughed, "It's good to have you back." I smiled. The little guy looked up at Annabeth, "Momma, who's that." She handed him to me, "He's your long, lost Uncle Lance." He seemed to realize who I was and gave me a hug.

Everyone was in a much better mood and they kept asking me questions. Zeus looked a little happy, Arwas was ecstatic, and all the other gods were so happy I thought they were going to get their faces stuck. Percy pulled me aside, "It's good to have you back, Lance." I smiled, "It's good to be back."

Hades had told me all that he did when I went missing. "I double checked every soul in the Underworld, yet I couldn't find you." "Thanks Uncle, and I'm sorry for causing everyone worry. The last thing I remember before waking up on a spaceship was a bright flash of light."

He seemed to think for a minute, "I will have to look into this more."After that, I had fun. Clairisse challenged me to an arm wrestle (I won). Annabeth told me all the stupid things Percy did on Olympus. Artemis and Apollo promised that I could go hunting with them anytime. Hera was actually nice (that was actually surprising).

The party slowly began to end. People were starting to last one out, Hephaestus, stopped me, "Lance, this is something I want to give you." He handed me a silver wrist watch. "It's a special device that allows you to scan something, like a Spartan for example, and become one. I've also loaded it with its own AI, guaranteed to never descend into rampancy.

I smiled as I accept the gift. As soon as I put it on, I heard someone say, "Greetings Lance, I've been expecting you. I am BlackBox or BB." "Hey BB. Niceto meet you." I walked over to Dad, "Hey Dad, I'm going to head over to Percy's for a while. Okay?" He nodded, "Just make sure to to vanish on us."

I walked next to Percy and Annabeth. "This has been fun," I said. Percy looked over, "You're crazy, you know that?" I laughed. It felt good to be back.

**So, what you guys think? I know it was strictly in Lance's perspective, but I had to do this chapter.**

**I promise the next chapter will involve more action, and I can't wait to see what you guys leave as a review.**

**Until next time: DEUCE!,**


	3. I get an upgrade

**Here it is people! New chapter! YAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Lance- *checking snack bin* Okay. I have my Reese's, my Hershey's, my KitKats, my Baby Ruths. And my... where'd my 3 Musketeers go?**

**Me- *hides wrapper* No clue man**

**Lance- ... You have my 3 Musketeers don't you.**

**Me- ... ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson nor Halo. Rick Riordan and 343 Industries own their respective pieces.**

**Lance**

I stayed at Percy's for a few minutes before I heard a beeping sound. Checking around, I found that it was coming from my bag, more specifically the military jacket. I pulled out the jacket, searching all over for the source of the noise.

I found a small mic attached on the inside of the jacket. I grabbed the earpiece and placed it in my ear, "Mind if I ask who's calling?" The old lady was on the other end, "It's about time you answered. You've been off our grid for some time. I have two of your new teammates scouring the main lobby."

I sighed. "I'll be down in a minute." I grabbed my bag, headed to the bathroom, and changed into my military attire. As I stepped out, Annabeth walked in with the little guy. "Look at you, all dressed 's the lucky girl?"

"Actually, I've somehow been made a lieutenant in the UNSC." She rolled her eyes, "Only you would be able to be drafted into the military as a lieutenant." I chuckled, grabbed my bag, and headed out.

After a few minutes, the elevator door dinged and slid apart. In the lobby, there were two guys in the same military outfit as me, trying to interrogate the lobby manager (the old guy). "...don't care what you say. We're here to pick up this guy," one guy said in a Russian accent. The other guy grabbed his shoulder, "Come on Vaz, leave the old man alone." He had an Austrian accent.

I stepped out the elevator, "I take it you guys are looking for me?" They both turned. The Austrian guy looked me over, "Your the new guy? You look like your still in school." I folded my arms, smirking, "Trust me, once I tell you guys everything, you'll think WAAAAAAY differently." The Russian guy didn't look all that impressed.

As we walked out I looked back at the old guy. "Sorry." The guys led me over to a cool looking ship. "WOOOOOOAAAAH is that ours?!" The Austrian guy looked back, "You act as if you've never seen a Pelican before."

"Yeah well I never have seen this before." It was spacious on the inside. There were two rows of seats and a good amount of space in between. The ramp whirred as it rose.

A lady's voice spoke through what I guess was the ship's speaker system, "About time you guys showed up. I thought you guys went sightseeing." "Blame the new guy, took his sweet time," the Russian dude said.

The ride was a bit bumpy for a while, then it became smooth in an instant. For another few minutes, I just sat there. The lady spoke through the speakers again, "Alright boys, get ready. We'll be landing soon."

The guys sat down and held on to the bars on the side of the seats. I did the same.

The ship..er Pelican landing rather smoothly. The ramp lowered, revealing an awesome sight. It was the hanger of another UNSC ship. The guys walked down to meet another person who was, I'm guessing the captain of this ship.

She noticed me, making the other two guys turn around, and started talking again. After the guys finished talking they headed off while the captain walked over to me. "Welcome to the UNSC _Port Stanley_. I'm Captain Osman." She stuck out her hand. I shook it, "Name's, uh, Lieutenant Jackson."

She smirked. "So you're the new guy Parangosky told me about. Welcome to Kilo-Five." She turned and started to give me a tour of the ship.

We ended the tour at the bridge of the ship. The guys were there as well, along with a guy who looked like he was still getting used to being here, and another tall person in the olive green armor.

Captain Osman gestured the group over. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you all to our newest member." They all saluted. I returned the salute. The team dispersed, going about their daily activities. Captain Osman was sitting in the captain's chair, looking bored.

"Is there a reason as to why you look down?" She looked up, "It's just that..we used to have an AI, BB,who always lightened things up." My watch started to beep. "Lance," BB said (apparently only I could hear him), "please extend your arm." I slowly followed his instructions, confused on what he was going to do.

Suddenly, a light projected from the watch face, taking the form of a simple box. Osman nearly fell out of her seat. "BB? Is that you?" "Hello Osman, it's been so long." She looked stunned. "I thought you went rampant." BB spun his form slowly, "I almost did, until I met Hephaestus." This time Osman looked confused.

"What do you mean Hephaestus?" I spoke up, "I think I can explain." I proceeded to tell her all about Greek mythology being real, me being a demigod, etc.

She took almost an hour to take in all the information. Finally she spoke up, "Come on, you need to tell the others." I sighed. Why do these things always happen to me?

**Mal**

Vaz and I were walking around the ship when the intercom sparked to life. "Everyone," Captain Osman said over the comms, "meeting in the map room now." I looked over to Vaz. "Looks like we got a new message."

"Let's not keep the lady waiting then." We headed off to the briefing room. The doors slid open to show the new kid with the Captain and Philips. Naomi was sitting at the map display, twirling a knife through the air.

Osman was chatting with the new Lieutenant and Philips when she noticed us. She made a quieting motion with her hand. We joined her at the map display. "Before we start, I need you all to know that what we will be strictly confidential. This is on a need to know basis. It doesn't matter what rank the person asking is, they report to me or Parangosky."

Each of us looked at each other, nodding in agreement. Osman stepped back as the new kid took over. "I'm just going to get right to the point. I'm a demigod. Greek mythology is real. I also have a surprise for you." He stuck out his arm, showing off a silver watch.

The watch's face glowed bright as a familiar blue box appeared, "Greetings everyone. Looks like I get to party with you all once again." None of us moved. First the kid claims mythology is real then he shows us an old friend. Philips was the first to speak. "I'm confused on so many levels. How is mythology real and how is BB here? We saw him descend into rampancy."

The new kid looked over smirking. He looked at the sink. The faucet shook and suddenly water burst from it, floating in midair. Everyone but the kid was surprised. The water floated back to the sink and splashed down into the drain. "Tada," the kid said.

Vaz slowly turned around, "How in the bloody hell were you able to do that?" The kid shrugged, "I'm a son of Poseidon" That caught us off guard.

Naomi walked up to him. "For a demigod you don't look all that tough." He pulled out a pen and uncapped it.

We stepped back as it instantly formed into a bronze sword. Naomi had her pistol drawn in an instant.

"How did that just happen," Phillips asked. He had that look again, showing that he wanted to know everything he possibly could. The kid tossed his sword from one hand to the other, "It was a gift from Dad. No matter what happens it'll always reappear in my pocket."

He capped it, turning it back into its pen form, and shoved it into his pocket. Naomi slowly lowered her pistol, keeping a wary look on her face. BB appeared from the watch again, "Well now that we've all made nice, Parangosky has sent a new mission." He floated over to the door. "Shall we?"

Vaz and I were donning our spazzed out gear, courtesy of Adj. The new kid, Jackson he told us, was having some difficulty getting his gear on right. Naomi walked over to him and had him set in just a few seconds.

BB projected from the watch again and whispered something to Jackson and Naomi. Naomi nodded, took a step back, and held out her arms. Jackson pressed a button on his watch, shooting a scanning beam over Naomi.

After the light shut off, he started to grow. As he reached Naomi's height, his armor started to morph into Spartan-II armor. After he stopped, he stood at full height of a Spartan-II. He clenched his hands, "This is gonna be sweet."

**Lance**

I have no idea what BB did but I suddenly felt more powerful. I felt like I could hold up the sky with one hand, catch a bullet in mid-flight, I even felt like I could see a pin drop on the other side of a sand storm.

I heard someone whistle. Turning around I saw the captain walking in. "That was amazing. I wish every soldier had one of those." I shrugged, which felt kind of weird being a half ton walking tank with the reflexes faster than lighting. "I just cant wait to try it out. By the way, what are we doing?"

Philips (I was told his name during the introduction of me to the crew) looked over. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say she wants us to make as much trouble for the Sangheili."

I had no idea what the dude was talking about so I just let it slide. Somehow, I managed to turn off the external speakers because I had a question for BB. "Uh BB. How do I change back?"

There was a cold feeling that settled on my head. "Dont tell me you don't know. Fine, I'll check." He was humming to himself as he was apparently scanning through the watch.

"Okay class, our first lesson is going to be how to switch back to normal. The first step is to grab the top left dial. No Lance, the top left." I blushed slightly as I moved my index finger and thumb away from the bottom left dial. "Good, now turn until you hear a click."

I followed the instructions (wow, that's a new one). When I heard the click, I felt like I was being drained of energy (like when me or Percy have to take a test with 75 questions). I started to shrink back down to my normal size with my armor changing back to the jet black regular armor.

Everyone else, besides the captain, finished suiting up. As I was led to the Pelican, the Russian dude looked over to the Austrian dude, "Hey Mal. You got your new toy yet?" Mal looked back, "Not yet Vaz, but once I do, those hinge-heads will never know what hit them."

Vaz buckled in opposite me, checking his gun with a professional form. Everyone else buckled in just as the dropship lurched upwards and shot out. The ramp closed just before we went into space.

"Everyone comfy," the ship's speakers quizzed. "Just peachy back here, Dev," Mal commented back.

The ride was relatively smooth, even during the shaky part of entering a planet's atmosphere. The ride was only a few minutes before we landed. Once the ramp lowered, we unbuckled and stepped off. I mumbled, "We don't come in peace."

**This one's finished! FINALLY! Side Note: All my stories will be tied to each other in some way. This story takes place after Demigods and Monks!**

**That's all for now!**

**Until next time: DEUCE!**


	4. I invade a planet

**HEY MY PEOPLES! HOW'S IT GOIN'?! New update, which means even more craziness, more awesomeness, and EVEN MORE FUN!**

**Lance- It seems that you failed in raiding my stash.**

**Me- *Eating Reese's* You were saying?**

**Lance- WHAT...HOW?! I DON'T EVEN...!**

**Me- ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Halo. Rick Riordan and Bungie/343 Industries do.**

**Lance**

I stepped off the ship, looking at the landscape. It looked like a tropical version of Africa. A few trees dotted the horizon and a redish-yellow grass spread out into the horizon. I didn't get a chance to guess what the planet looked like in other places because just then the huge olive green giant grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey kid, Osman wants to talk to you." I sighed and stepped back into the dropship/Pelican. The pilot handed me a microphone.

"Hello? This is Jackson speaking." "Very funny kid." The captain said sarcastically. "I just received a message from Parangosky. She says the Spartan-IV's as well as John are going to be attacking the Sangheile head on and she wants you to help them out."

I thought this over for a second before finally agreeing. I returned the microphone and looked over at my squadmates from the ramp.

"Let me guess, they're pulling you for some heavy duty action." Mal said. I nodded. "Being an almost invincible demigod does have its perks." As the ship started to ascend, I waved one final time to my team before the ship sped towards our destination. In a few minutes, we were coming into what sounded like a war.

"Alright kid, you might want to transform before we reach the drop-sight." Devereaux shouted over the wind. I waited for a few minutes before finally turning the top left dial. I again grew taller, and after hitting around seven feet, my armor morphed into the olive green armor.

"Hey BB. Can you give me some basic insight to my armor?" I felt the cold familiar feeling washing over my brain, like someone was pouring liquid mercury over my brain, causing me to shiver a bit. "Well for starters, its a Mark VII MJOLNIR armor variant with all the comforts of a small hotel room minus the minibar and fridge."

He waited a few seconds before continuing. "Its the same type the Master Chief is wearing. The shielding is the same as well, so if I tell you to take cover, you duck down behind the nearest, solid thing."

I looked out to see the fighting had already started. It was a huge amount of Spartans fighting another army with almost twice as many soldier aliens. Devereaux had the ship land around twenty feet away from the nearest squad of soldiers, who were pinned down and cut off from the rest, and hovered a few feet off the ground.

"Okay kid. This is as far as I go." I hopped out. "Hey BB. What do you have for me to use?" "Oh we have a delightful catalogue of armaments. Do you want a gun or a grenade launcher?" I walked towards the squad "A gun or two would do fine in this situation." "Up ahead, there are two spare assault rifles." Looking ahead I saw two rectangluar shapes with a triangle looking end (almost like the top of a triangle was cut off).

I picked them up and saw my HUD change. It now had two big circles which seemed to move wherever I moved the barrels of the assault rifles. On the guns themselves they had a miniature blue screen with both having the number 60 on them.

No sooner had I checked them a bolt of green energy missed my head by millimeters. I looked over to see the aliens were focusing one or two troops at me. My radio sparked to life. "What the hell are you standing around for? Take cover!" I guess these guys were in the dark about me.

I grabbed an assault rifle with each hand, and then sprinted towards the enemies.

**Thorne**

I don't know why the Spartan was charging but I once heard about Spartan-II's being able to lift a tank so I figured a group of hingeheads wouldn't bother one. The thing was: This group had more hingeheads than even a squad of Spartan-II's could handle.

I ducked as another blast of plasma hit the cover. The new guy was still charging, barely missing the plasma bolts. I was about to shout at him to stop when he valuted over our cover.

I peeked over and saw he was running and gunning. He shrugged off plasma bolts like they were nothing! He didn't even let go of the triggers, or even look to his sides for that matter. He suddenly stopped firing, and I realized he only had one mag for each rifle.

He tossed the guns and started to fight them with his hands, tearing the plasma pistols from a couple of elites and started to fire into the surrounding crowd. He was taking them down better than any other Spartan I've ever seen, even the Master Chief! A flash of light blue sliced through the pistols. A Sangheile field commander had sliced the pistols in half. He pulled put a second energy sword and crouched into a battle ready stance.

I personally know how tough those things are to kill. Its almost like their skin is tougher than their subordinates. Some other Spartans have started rumors, like the Elites were evolving, or some were genetically altered but those are just rumors.

The new guy took a battle ready stance. The Elites formed a wide half cirlce, letting us see the gruesome show. The commander charged, bringing one sword down in an arc. There was a collective gasp from every life form except for the new guy. He had grabbed it!

Spartan-II armor was the best, capable of blocking an energy sword with its shields atleast once before their shields gave in. But this guy, he was grabbing it! If it burned him he didn't show any signs of pain. He yanked the sword from the Elite and sliced the field commander cleanly in half.

The new guy then scooped up the other sword, studied it for a few seconds, then turned towards the other Elites. Apparently, they had sent a signal for reinforcements because even more Elites were gathering. I even saw a Wraith mortar tank! It was a stand-still between the Spartan and the Elite army. "I have got to show everyone this." DiNozzo said with excitement.

A pop-up screen appeared on my visor, showing me real-time footage of the stand-still. In the corner of the screen it said _Sat__Com_. I was too busy focusing on the fight to care that that video was being played to every Spartan on the ground. The silence was unbearable, the tension tightenting.

I was wondering if the Elites had given up when, as if on cue, one Elite roared and raised his weapon, causing the whole army to do the same. It was loud enough to feel the vibrations from the sound wave. They all charged forward. The Spartan dashed forward, his swords pointed towards the ground.

I couldn't look away. It was gruesome, as the Elites were being decimated. He was slashing through them like a tornado of plamsa. Blood was soaking into the dirt, giving it the same color as Mars before it was colonized despite the blood being purple. He had sliced through two other Elites when an energy mortar went sailing through the sky.

The Spartan looked up, then made a mad dash for the Wraith. The gunner fired his plasma turret until it overheated, the new guy shrugging off the plasma bolts. The Spartan lept up into an arc, slashing through the tank armor with ease. No sooner than he hit the ground he sprinted off slashing through more Sangheile.

A resounding boom shook the ground. The feed zoomed in on the charred and burning remains of the Wraith. The feed zoomed back out and focused in back on the one man army of a Spartan. Half the Elites were dead from the explosion while the other half was being sliced through. How did this guy manage to pull this off?

Not even the Master Chief could do this with out a battalion of Spartan-II's. The rest of the army was dead in seconds. He stabbed the last Elite through the chest with both swords before they finally gave out.

**Lance**

I was breathing hard after my fight. I felt a little sad that I lost my new toys, but I discarded them anyway. It took me a few minutes of leaning on my thighs with my hands to catch my breath. The suit was hot, I was sweating like a pig, and I managed to survive on an impulse. No wonder Percy said he hated fighting huge armies.

I stood back to full height when the squad of no-longer-pinned-down soldiers walked up cautiously, their rifles out, doing swinging motions to find any survivors. Once they felt satisfied, the lowered their weapons and walked over. "That was some hell of a fight you pulled there." One said. It was a lady, and by her accent she was either from Ireland or Scotland.

I was still panting a little when I spoke. "The adrenline made it seem like forever." A Pelican flew in, lowering until it was hovering about an inch off the ground.

The ramp lowered and the lady who made me a lieutenant stepped briskly over to us. She was wearing the same type of armor as the others bit hers was sky blue while the squad was regular blue.

The other guys saluted. "At ease Spartans." They each spread their legs shoulder length apart and placed their arms behind their backs.

She looked each of them over, stopping on me. "That was impressive fighting out their Lieutenant." I shrugged. "Could've been worse." She chuckled then led us back to the Pelican. We all took a seat, albeit I slumped down into mine. I was so exhausted I didn't even notice the ramp lowering until one of the guys tapped my shoulder.

I walked out. People were looking over, having whispered conversations. I didn't really care for that. All I wanted to do was get a shower and sleep. Lasky had joined me as I walked through a set of doors that slid apart.

I turned the dial to morh back into myself. I was back in my lieutenant's uniform. I was still coated in sweat, which seeped into the jacket. "Kid, Ithink you deserve a break. Relax in your room." I simply nodded. He turned down a differnt hallway, leaving me alone with BB floating sround in my mind.

"Your room is four doors down to the left." BB stated. I followed his instructions and saw the door with a plaque. Having dyslexia, I had to decipher it to see it read my last name. I stepped through the sliding door and saw it was cozy.

There was a single bed with two pillows, one on top ofmthe other, a bathroom with a shower, a tv opposite the bed, and a kitchenette area, compete with a fridge, dishwasher, sink, and a few cupboards.

I headed for the shower. It only took me a few minites to get washed and changed (or rather, morphed) into fresh military clothes. I plopped down onto the bed and was out instantly.

**There it is my reader army! Let me know what you guys think! Sorry my other stories have been updated in awhile, but I am trying.**

**Until next time: DEUCE!**


	5. The War Games Simulation

**Hey Hey Hey! WHAT'S UP MAH PEOPLES!? This is what you have all been waiting for! THE NEW CHAPTER!**

**Lance- Just how are you getting to my snacks and drinks? Annabeth is way too smart for you!**

**Me- I know. That's why I asked.**

**Lance-What...I don't even...what?!**

**Me- ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Normally, when a demigod falls asleep, we get dreams about events related to our fates or quests. Not me. Nooooo, I didn't get a dream, I got a vision while awake (thankfully I had just sat down on my bed).

_I was on Olympus, towards the throne room, but something felt off. There were Spartans walking around, rifles held at ease, almost like they were patrolling the area. I willed myself to move past them into the throne room. There, I saw the weirdest thing (and coming from me that's saying something). There was a squad of Spartans with their helmets off, talking to the gods. I could only manage to focus on the middle one is a sea-green mixed with blue. Next to the middle one was what I think was called a Lieutenant, with her arm wrapped through the Spartan's. They were also flanked from behind by two Warrant Officers. I couldn't go any further, but someone came running in, causing the group of Spartans to turn around. I tried not to, but I caught my breath. It was Percy who was at the center. There was no doubt about it. Sure his hair was cut close to shaved, but I would recognize that dufus anywhere. What was even more surprising was the Lieutenant next to him. There was no possible way, not even with the help from the Fates. It...it was...Bianca. But...she was dead, reborn even! How did this happen? I didn't get a chance to think about it because one of the Warrant Officers mumbled something, but I managed to catch one word: Dad. I just stood there dumbstruck. Where was I? What happened to Annabeth? How did Percy become a Spartan? I didn't want to be here anymore._

I collapsed onto my bed, breathing hard. _Just where and when was I?_ BB had decided to speak then. "What just happened to you? Your heart rate spiked immensely and you looked like you were staring at a ghost." I shook my head, trying to make sense of my vision. "I'm not sure BB. One second I'm about to fall asleep, the next I'm having a weird vision." I told him all about it. He took a few seconds to reply. "Whatever it means, you need not worry about it. No more fights before bed. Come on, let's rest for a bit." I couldn't agree more. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

*Time Lapse*

I heard a radio clock alarm blaring, which I tried to find the snooze button. "That won't work." BB said. "The UNSC had built the clocks into the wall. Now up, you need to be on the command deck in seven minutes." I groaned as I sat up. "Tell them I'll be there soon." I changed into my military clothes, still tired . I finished changing, slipped on my shoes, and walked straight into the wall next to the door. "Try a little more to the left." BB stated. I grunted in reply and headed out the door.

**Master Chief**

Captain Lasky was reviewing the video feed of the lone Spartan-II obliterating the rest of the Sanghelie army. "I want to know who that is and how he managed to stop an energy sword with his hand." He turned to me. "Have you ever done that Master Chief?" I shook my head. "The MJOLNIR's shields would have given out after two seconds and the sword would've burned through." No one, not even the Huragok know how this was possible. I saw Lasky check his watch. He turned to Commander Palmer. "Where is the kid?" "BB said he'll be here soon." I chuckled inwardly. That kid was just a teenager, albeit a near invincible teenager. I knew he would take longer than seven minutes to reach the command deck. I turned my attention back to the screens. The armor was olive green with an orange visor, like his, but there was no number.

It was fifteen minutes until the kid walked in, looking like he had a sleepless night. Palmer glanced at him, then back to the screens. "Glad you finally decided to show, Lieutenant. Did you get lost?" He grunted and took a seat, resting his head on his hand. "Tell me, do you know anything about this?" Lasky asked, gesturing towards the screen. The kid cracked open an eye to see the screen, then closed it. "Yeah, that was me." He said groggily. Palmer looked at him in disbelief. "How did you manage that? That sword should've cut through your hand like it was butter!" The kid shrugged, then started to snore lightly. I shook my head. This kid was full of surprises.

*Time Lapse*

**Lance**

I was in the mess hall chatting with Mal and Vaz about a planet called Venezia. They said it was a sess pool of crime and a paradise for all sorts of terrorists. Not only were there military deserters and human terrorists, but as well as the most wanted aliens in this galaxy. Vaz was just about to say something when the not-so-talkative Jolly Green Giant. "COmmander Palmer and Captain Lasky want to see you at the War Games." "The what?" What in the name of Hades was the 'War Games'? I didn't get an answer. The big guy lifted me by the arm and gave a 'friendly' push. I looked back at Vaz and Mal. "I guess I'll see ya later." They were trying not to laugh.

The big guy led me to a huge room with people in lab coats all over, checking screens, turning dials, flipping switches, writing things down, and walking everywhere. "Just where are we?" I asked in awe, doing as 360 degree turn. It was bigger than the throne room of the gods! I turned to where the green giant went and saw that he, Lasky, and Palmer were checking screens. The screens were showing all sorts of skirmishes. One team of red Spartans were fending off a squad of blue Spartans. Another screen showed a blue Spartan running over a grassy hill. He suddenly was shot by some unknown sniper through the head and fell in an instant. I cleared my throat, catching Lasky's attention.

"Glad you finally made it here kid." I raised my hand to silence him. "You can call me Lance, ya know." Lasky gave a quick smirk before waving me over. As I stepped over, Palmer walked off to a table and grabbed a tiel (**I think that's how the color is spelled**) helmet. It looked different from the other helmets that I've seen. I checked the screens more closely and noticed that not every SPartan had the same helmet or armor style.

Palmer walked back over, her helmet tucked under her left arm. "Come on kid, we're going to see just how good you are." I shrugged and followed her. She led me over to a weird looking door/pod thing. It slid open with a hiss. "Just step in there and let the egg heads do the rest." I stepped into the pod and settled myself until I was laying in it like some sort of upturned bed. I saw Glassman was one of the three scientists who were setting up my pod for gods know what.

As soon as they finished, the pod slid closed and soon afterward, a bright light shone right in my face. i had to wait a few seconds for my eyes to adjust. I was in a huge grassy area, which was walled off by huge mountain like pieces of land on one side and a beach on the other. I looked around, checking to see where I was. I looked up and saw that I was on some part of a huge ring. I looked at my feet out of irritation and saw two rifles at my feet. I scooped them up in each hand and immediately saw two blue reticles pop up, like I was wearing a helmet. I looked around. "Just where am I?" I wondered out loud.

**Lasky**

I hope the kid, Lance, can prove that it was him in the video as a Spartan. Palmer had come up with this little test and thanks to the Forerunner technology and the Huragok helping out we were able to be as precise as we could with the conditions. The screens showed the Valley area of Forge. On the beachhead was Lance, who had just picked up the two assault rifles. Another screen showed the entirety of the Spartans, IV's and the remaining II's, on the other side, without their armor. He had a bird's-eye view of the field on one screen, close-ups on many other screens, and all sorts of different angles on the rest, and I could change the viewpoints with the press of a button.

Each Spartan had one assault rifle and one energy sword. There was also a tank in their midst. I waited until all the Spartans were used to their armor before activating the intercom for the 'War-Games'. "Listen up Spartans. You are all part of our experiment. I assume you all saw the video feed of the lone Spartan taking out the rest of the Elite army. Well, you're all about to face him." I pressed another button, which gave the Spartans a waypoint towards their target. "The goal of the Spartan side is simple; eliminate your target, a single Marine. Kid, your goal is to take out the Spartans." Lance just sighed and started to mumble things in another language.

The Spartans were looking around at each other. DeMarco spoke up. "Sir? Are you saying that it's all of us against one kid? Just how old is the kid?" "He's fourteen." That shocked the Spartans even more. "But sir! That's unfair for the kid!" I chuckled and replied, "Then it should be easy shouldn't it?" Some of the Spartans shifted nervously, but almost immediately stopped. They had a set objective to complete, and Spartans were trained to complete their objectives any way possible.

I waited for a few seconds before pressing the button to sound the _'Go'_signal. The Spartans charged forward. Lance, who had been dosing on the nearest hill, jumped up when the alarm sounded. He looked over towards the charging army. Normal people would've turned in the other direction. Lance, to my surprise, started sprinting towards the Spartan army. He fired his assault rifles in a small swinging motions, hitting some Spartans and taking out three. The Spartans fired back, but the rounds shot past, barely missing Lance by, at the least, a millimeter. Lance kept his fingers on the triggers, even when he pushed through the Spartan ranks. At one point, when he was about ten feet into the ranks, he jumped while running, using his momentum to turn upside down, and twist in mid-air, all while still shooting. The Spartans closest to him fell immediately, and the ones after that, all until about twenty Spartans were taken down.

He landed gracefully on his feet. He discarded the rifles as he stood up, and took a battle-ready stance. The Spartans backed off while the Chief, Palmer, and DeMarco had the kid surrounded in a triangle formation, each holding an energy sword. They stood that way, no one moving. I glanced at my keypad to make sure I pressed the right button. I tapped it, knowing that every screen aboard _Infinity_ would be watching this live. looking back at the screen, no one had moved a muscle. It dragged out into seconds leading into minutes. I wondered how long they would stay that way since they had been in a stand-off for three minutes. It was Chief that made the first move. He dashed at Lance, his energy sword positioned to skewer the kid. Lance turned with sword, barely dodging it.

He used the Chief's momentum to yank the sword away, and that itself was an impossible thing. He used his own momentum to turn with the sword and sliced through the Master Chief, causing him to disperss into blue data fragments. He turned, sword raised in front of him. DeMarco charged next, raising his sword above his head. Lance turned towards DeMarco just as he brought the sword down. Lance raised his free arm and blocked the slash. I sat at the edge of my seat, leaning forward in disbelief. The sword didn't go through. When he grabbed the sword from the Master Chief was a fluke or a glitch. This proves otherwise!

Lance stabbed DeMarco through the stomach, then slashed outward, causing DeMarco to disperse into data fragments. The sword fell to the ground. Lance stooped down to grab it just as Palmer ran forward, her sword held out away from her body. Lance grabbed the second sword and as he turned, he stood up with one sword in a deflecting position. It worked, as Palmer's slash was deflected. Lance took the opportunity to slash Palmer. A huge gash ran along her stomach, and then she disappeared into a flurry of little blue data cubelets. Her sword fell to the ground but Lance had his swords crossed in front of his chest.

He looked up and saw a plasma mortar heading straight for him. Lance dashed towards the Spartans, swords poised for upward slashes. The Spartans were being decimated. Lance was an absolute animal. He slashed through groups of Spartans like they were newly recruited Marines. Some fought back, doing no damage to Lance as he blocked, parried, stabbed, slashed, and cut his way through the Spartan army.

I had to look away for a moment to comprehend it. Supersoldiers being taken out by a teenager? The thought never even crossed my mind. Halsey would've blown a gasket, blaming this on a glitch or something, claiming her Spartans were the best of the best, even the Spartan IV's. I looked back and saw that there was only a handful of Spartans left, most of them the surviving Spartan II's. It was Kelly, Fred, Linda, and Naomi all had taken a battle ready stance. Lance was already charging at them. Just as he was about to reach them, he leapt up and somehow over them, landing right in front of the Wraith. He scampered up the tank, slashing his sword through the armor until the were almost hilt deep. The tank was about to blow but I think the Spartans were too focused onto the kid to notice. Lance stood at the top of the tank as the Spartans started their quick climb. It was no more than a second when they had him surrounded.

I kept glancing at the tank, seeing that is was priming for an explosion. Lance was breathing hard, almost like he was about to pass out, but he held his ground. He cast a quick glance towards the tank, too small for the Spartans to notice. They lunged at him, their swords glancing off his skin. Lance fought back, but his moves were slower and somewhat sluggish. Linda parried a stab with ease. Kelly batted one sword away with her own sword, and Naomi punched the kid in the stomach with enough power to dent _Infinity_. The kid went flying just as the tank exploded, taking the Spartans with it. Lance landed on his right arm, digging a trench through the ground. He rose shakily to his feet, staggering as he stood up. He was breathing hard. His shirt was drenched with sweat, dirt and grime covered the right side of his body, his jeans and shirt were in tatters, and his sword hung loosely on his arm.

I flipped the switch to end the program. As Glassman and his group started to prep the pod for opening, I just couldn't help but think _We__ need more people like him. I wonder if he can recommend anyone_.

**Lance**

After a battle like that, real or not, I wanted to take a three day nap. Sadly that wouldn't be the case, as when I was blinded by a bright light, I heard someone whisper "Just imagine the research we achieve with this kid." I groaned as my eyes adjusted. I was back in the room with all the scientists. Before I stepped out I said, "Anyone tries to experiment on I'll break your arm." That got me a few scared looks. I stepped out of the pod, slightly dizzy, and carefully made my way to Lasky. I found an empty chair and slowly sat down. My head was spinning.

"So, what happened while I was out?" Lasky sighed as he turned to look at me. "Kid, what you did was physically and mentally possible. You just took out our best fighting force and you're just a kid. How is that even possible?" I rolled my head as he was talking. Those metal beds don't do any good for the heck, even if my skin is invincible. "Lasky, I've done some pretty impossible things, but fighting those guys? I almost passed out in the middle of the fight, and right now I just want to head to my room on this flying city and sleep." I carefully pulled myself out of the seat and made the arduous journey back to my room.

I stepped into my room and looked at the clock. My walk had taken three hours and fifty-four minutes. I shook my head and plopped down on the bed, immediately falling asleep.

**Well, The next chapter is finally finished! After long hours, many set backs (Stupid computer), and distractions, I FINALLY FINISHED! I am working hard on my other stories, and I'm also coming up with new ideas all over. My Notepad files are just filled with super awesome ideas. **

**So, until next time: Deuce**


End file.
